


impatient

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comatose Tony, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers critical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: every night, steve would come back to new york to visit tony while he was in the hospital.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: civil war dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	impatient

**Author's Note:**

> soft
> 
> yay, another trope with tony stuck in the hospital after siberia (thank you for the idea anonymous person)
> 
> wow, won't you look at that
> 
> yes i am a tab bit salty. that person and that drinking game shit pissed me off tbfh. it just wasn't needed and people should be able to write what they're comfortable with, tony stans shouldn't be chastised for what they write for post-civil war fics because guess what? it's not even that big of a deal. let them have their creative freedom ffs. jeez, it's not that hard to scroll pass.
> 
> anyway, enough of that cause it's finito
> 
> i hope y'all will enjoy this story ((':

Every night, Steve would come back to New York just to visit Tony while he was in the hospital.

T'Challa paid no mind to his whereabouts, but there was no doubt he didn't know. Shuri surely didn't care, she let him take his jet without putting up a fight - he was thankful for that since the first night.

He'd never come in the morning. That was when Rhodes and Pepper usually came. He didn't want to overlap with their schedules and end up getting found out. So he always resorted to night. While it was dark, it was easier for him to move, easier for him to get to Tony's room.

Tony would lie there, a peaceful expression on his still bruised face as he was deep in his unwanted slumber. Every time, he would want to gently touch his face, just to feel his skin underneath his own. But he never gets that close, resorting only to holding the man's limp hands.

Every night, he'd confess to Tony. Apologize to Tony. Rant to Tony, even tell the man how they were doing in Wakanda. How he misses home, and coming down to the lab and seeing him work on endless projects, going through many blueprints and designs.

He missed the bickering of Clint and Tony, their escapades of snarky remarks were always one of the highlights of his day. He missed feeling Tony close to him, feeling his body heat against his torso. He cherished every moment they had together. Even if their last one was unfortunately in Siberia.

Today, it was oddly quiet. He didn't have to sneak around too much, but he ignored it and tried to quickly - _but quietly, _make it to Tony's room.

Once he was there, he quietly opened and shut the door. His footsteps were heavy as they tapped against the clean and smooth hospital floors.

"Hi, Tony." It wasn't like he was expecting a response, how could he? The man was in knocked out cold. 

Steve sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, he hesitantly took Tony's hand in his own. "I-I just wanted to say that i love you and i'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping things from you. I thought i was protecting you, but all i did was end up hurting you even more." He let out a weak chuckle. His eyes started to water but he blinked them away.

"I wish i could just...start over. From the beginning. At least from 2012. It would be better to start from there, when i first met you. When i didn't give you a fair chance. I wish i could take my words back because they mean nothing. You, on the other hand, mean everything to me. I _mean _it. I know- i know you can't respond, nor hear me either. But i'm sorry. I wish i never hurt you, Tony. I love you. I love you _so _much it's unbelievable."

The tears were starting to fall, he tried to quiet his sobs but he was undoubtedly failing miserably. He laid his head on Tony's chest, listening to his heartbeat over his sobs.

"You know..." Steve spoke up, after a few moments of silence. "You gave me a home. A family, something i never would've thought i'd get. I love them. I love you all. Thank you. I know you can't hear me, but _thank you_."

It was dead silence in the room, besides Steve's sobs calming down to little sniffles as he continued to listen to Tony's heartbeat, his own breathing pattern matching the sleeping man.

"Steve."

His head snapped up from where he was resting it, he turned to see a certain red head standing in the hospital doorway, a blank face but her eyes spoke her true emotions.

"Nat." Steve choked out, a sad smile on his face. The woman returned it and walked closer.

"You know you shouldn't be here." She grabbed his other hand, her soft fingers rubbed against his knuckles in a soothing manner.

He nodded. He was well aware. Although he hated that fact so much.

"I know." A pause. "How much did you hear?"

Natasha's eyes stayed on him as she gave a small shrug. "I've heard enough."

"You're not the only one wrong here, Steve." He began to protest, but she held a hand up. "You've both done some pretty stupid things. But he has to hear your apology to give his own."

"He shouldn't have to, Nat. He's got nothing to apologize for." The woman shook her head firmly. "Do you think he'd like that you're taking all the blame? Two wrongs don't make a right. There some things he should apologize for, and there are some things you should too. Don't put everything on yourself."

Steve just nodded. His gaze has traveled back to Tony, his grip on his hand tightening at Natasha's words. She was right. There were both in the wrong. But he still feels worse about everything if it were put in Tony's perspective.

"You have to go." Her green eyes stared back at him knowingly.

"But what do i do? What if he wakes up and.." Steve trailed off. _Doesn't want to see me again._ It was unspoken, but it still hung in the air. What if Tony woke and never wanted to see him? What if Tony doesn't forgive him? What if Tony ignores him and pushes him aside?

All these 'what if' scenarios were playing inside his head, but he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard: "Wait."

"What?" He heard what she said, but he wanted her to elaborate. To tell him _why._

"Wait for him. Wait for him to come to you. You can't push him into things. We all know Tony doesn't like that."

"But what if he never comes?" Natasha smiled. "He will. Just give him the time and space he wants and _needs. _Don't bombard him with apologies, let him come to you first."

Natasha was slowly leading him towards the doorway. He didn't realize it until he was looking back at Tony and the man seemed further away.

"We've gotta' go. I doubt the princess wants to wait any longer for her jet." Natasha joked lightheartedly, it made Steve chuckle momentarily but he glanced back at Natasha.

"Can you...can you give me a few seconds?" The red head nodded and squeezed his arm before softly closing the door as she left.

Steve went back to Tony's side, he smiled down sadly.

"_Please_, when you wake up forgive me." Steve spoke, the desperation clear in his voice. "I'll give you all the time in the world, i don't care how long, i just want you to know that i'm sorry and i'll never hurt you."

"I love you, Tony." Steve gripped Tony's hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

He hesitantly let go, and headed towards the door.

Looking back one more time, he sadly smiled his way again and closed the door to let the man be.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
